DASH-DA-DASH DX
DASH-DA-DASH DX (or DDDDX) is an arcade dashing game developed by Ren and PSURG. The game makes use of pre-existing assets for all visual and auditory content in-game, with Ren Queenston crediting themselves only for design and programming. It was available free of charge on a dedicated webpage, which also gave access to a free download of a "nonstop mix mini-soundtrack", containing 11 in-game tracks. Gameplay Within the game, the player is set in control of a small craft, which can be moved around the screen by clicking in a desired location. Once the user has chosen the location, the craft will dash towards this location, which cannot be changed until it is reached. If bullets are encountered midway, they ship will explode, but if gems are encountered, bonuses are awarded. The game has two modes: DX and EX. DX is the "Normal" mode, with a single life given to the player and a standard ruleset. In this mode, the player can only dash when the Dash Meter located beneath the craft is full. Grabbing yellow gems by dashing through them will rapidly increase the Dash Meter, while purple gems will clear the screen of obstacles while also boosting the Dash Meter. In EX mode, the Dash Meter is removed, allowing the player to dash whenever they please. In addition, instead of one life the player is given a total of three. To compensate for this, gameplay is sped up, and as a result more hectic and difficult. In both modes, the goal is to outlast a particular, randomly generated boss. This boss has a health meter indicated as a shrinking bar at the top, which the player must attempt to outlast while dodging attacks from this enemy. To help with this, picking up purple gems will remove a small portion of the health bar at increased speed. Song list Included on Non-Stop Mix *Spor - Halogen *Xilent - Uplift *Pendulum - Through The Loop *Exile - Silicon Chop (feat. Sub Focus) *Exile - The Devil's Chimney *Exile - Big Bad Purple Bad Boy *DC Breaks - Babylon *DJ Hazard - Death March *Sub Zero - Spin Doc VIP *Mistabishi - Enemies of Dorothy *Krafty Kuts - Shake Them Hips (Drumsound & Bassline Smith Remix) Not included on Non-Stop Mix *Boys Noize - & Down (a short cut of this song is used as the main theme for DDDDX) *Squarepusher - The Modern Bass Guitar *Missill - Get Busted *DJ Technorch - Boss on Parade *Scott Brown - Detonated 2005 *Propellerheads - Bang On *Teranoid - Bad Maniacs *Xilent - Bombstep *Aphex Twin - 54 Cymru Beats *μ-Ziq - Grape Nut Beats Pt. 2 *The Prodigy - Everybody in the Place (Fairground Edit) *The Mad Capsule Markets - Chaos Step *Dillinja - Twist 'Em Out (DJ Fresh Mix) *Monster X - Get Up To Kill *16bit - Chainsaw Calligraphy (Kanji Kinetic remix) *Cakebuilder - Necron the Hell God *t+pazolite - to Luv me I *** for u. Trivia *Although no longer accessible, a scoreboard was available, where players could submit their scores online using a code generated in-game. * Although the sequel, DDDDX2:DD: FM JAMS, has a soundtrack which can be found on Bandcamp, the game was lost in a format, https://www.reddit.com/r/lapfoxtrax/comments/2at8wb/shooterhouse/cj0243d and no further work towards it will be done. Footage of it can still be found in the SILLYSLARDY dev reel. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXn_ImcLbx4 * The known characters of the DDDDx2:DD game are Janesaw, Rosewell, Emmarald. External Links *New webpage on itch.io *Official webpage prior to being shut down *Download for the v1.3 of the game *Download for the mini-soundtrack References Navigation Category:Psurg Category:Games Category:SILLYSLARDY.JPG